


The choices we make

by TheOriginalBIbred



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Klaus and Hayley, Mentions of Landon Kirby, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalBIbred/pseuds/TheOriginalBIbred
Summary: What I believe (read want) to happen in tonight's episode.  Involves impossible choices and easy choices.  And late night phone calls with lots of feelings





	The choices we make

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I want to happen in tonight's episode.

This has to work. It just has to. After two years of searching, after reading every grimoire I could get my hands on. After endless nights of translating obscure dialects of long dead languages. I finally have a real chance to bring them back. To have both of my parents again. And this time always and forever wouldn’t be barely and nevermore. 

The plan is simple; I use my magic to amplify MG’s ability to get in people’s heads. Then I find the Necromancer’s secret to bring people back from peace and then I bring my parents back. Simple straight forward.

“Are you sure this will work?”

“Trust me MG I have thought of everything. I modified a spell I have to used on myself to bring out my vampiric memory sharing abilities so that you can walk me through his head. He is chained up with anti-magic shackles, so he can’t interfere with the spell or raise an army of the undead to attack us. So just take a second and breath I have everything under control.”

When we get to the cell the Necromancer throws some taunts at us. But, I’m not listening or caring not when I am this close to get my parents back. I tell MG to ignore him and get in position. Once he is in position I recite the spell and then everything goes black.

In every direction there is this endless blackness with a light fog rising up from the pitch black ground. Something has gone wrong. I should be in his memories. I trying to target the one were he first learned to raise the dead. But, this is just nothing.

“Something wrong little girl?”

“What’s going on? How are you doing this? Those shackles should stop you from doing magic? So how are you in control?”

“Did you really think it was just magic that let me control the dead. No, little girl, my magic raises the dead and amplifies my psychic abilities so I can control them. I am a born psychic, little girl, and no one gets inside my head unless I let them.”

I try using the escape spell, but it won’t work.

“And no one leaves until I am done have my fun with them little girl. Now let’s take a peek inside that head of yours and see why you want to know my secrets so bad. Oh I see mommy and daddy issues. Both of them dead and it is all your fault. I can definitely have some fun with this.”

Two coffins appear in front of me. I slowly walk over to them. The one on my right has my mother’s name and the one on the left has my father’s.

“I’ll make a deal with you. I’ll let you go. And you free me. Then you give me the knife and I will bring back one of your parents with no strings attached. But, I need your decision now.” He might just be a disembodied voice, but I can hear the evil smile in his voice.

“NO! You can’t make me choose. I won’t choose between them. I will get them both back with or without your help. And I don’t need your help escaping either, so I won’t be letting you go anytime soon.”

“A feisty little thing aren’t you? I see now making you choose between your parents was short sighted of me. You have already had two years without them and you are immortal and so are they so what is a few years to an immortal. No I see now I need to play with your mortal loves.”

Before I can ask what he means two more coffins appear. I can’t imagine whose names are on them. I don’t want to. This time the one on my right has Landon’s name. I turn to the one on the left and my eyes go wide when I see the name. Josie Saltzman. No, no, not again. He can’t, I won’t let him touch her again.

“Same deal as before. Just this time if you don’t choose I will kill them both and bring them back and make them kill everyone they love. So what I want you to do is destroy the coffin of the one you want to live. Simple right. Now choose?”

“Why? Your locked up. You are never going to get to either of them so why should I play along?”

“Because, little girl, sooner or later someone is going make a mistake and I will get a free and then I will kill them. And you will have to live with there deaths and their pain for the rest of your immortal life.”

I want to say that he will never get out, that I won’t let that happen, but I can’t be sure. I can’t risk it. I want pretend like this is a hard choice. It should be harder, but the truth is I made my choice the moment I saw the names. I turn to face Josie’s coffin and begin to smash is with to pieces. With every blow I can feel the coffin splintering. I can’t lose her. This bastard almost took her from me once, I won’t let that happen again. It doesn’t take long before the coffin is unrecognizable.

“We have a deal.” I tell him with my head downward and shoulders slumped.

“I knew you would come around little girl.”

The next thing I know I am back in the cell MG is still there and Alaric here too.

“Hope! Your back! It has been hours; I was so worried I didn’t know how to get you out. Me and Dr. Saltzman have been trying everything.” MG is hugging me. Normally I don’t do hugs, but honestly I need one right now.

“Little girl, I hate to interrupt, but I believe we had a deal.”

“Hope what is he talking about?” Alaric looks both worried and angry.

Instead of explaining I decide to act. I rise my hand and let my claws grow. And in one shift motion I claw out the back of the Necromancer’s head. Letting his brain drop to floor at my feet.

“Hope!?” A look of shock now on Alaric’s face. So I say the only thing that will make him understand.

“He threatened Josie.” With that I walk out of the cell and back to my room.

After washing my hand of Necro brain I get ready for bed. Before I try and go to sleep I look at my phone. I know it is stupid, that I have removed the threat, but I want to call Josie and make sure she is ok. She is over seas with her mom and sister for a few weeks. It probably isn’t even morning yet and if it is she is probably sleeping in. But, I need to hear her voice so I know she is ok. I pick up the phone and call her. The phone rings and rings and I am pretty sure it is about the go to voice mail when she picks up.

“Hope?” Her voice sounds sleepy. I definitely woke her up, this was a bad idea.

“I’m sorry this was stupid; I shouldn’t have called. Go back to sleep.” 

“Is everything ok? Is my dad ok? Are you?” Great now I have her worried.

“Everything is fine. I just did something stupid.”

“Hope.” Her tone isn’t accusatory. It is just filled with worry.

“I went inside the Necromancer’s mind. I was trying to find away to bring my parents back. The plan backfired. He had his fun with me. Tried to make me choose between my parents and when that didn’t work. He made me choose between you and Landon on who he would spare.”

“Is Landon ok?” This girl she has such a big heart. I tell her that someone threatened her and she is worried about someone else more.

“Probably, I choose you, and then when he let me go. I killed him. No one threatened the people I care about and lives.” I am my father’s daughter and my mother’s.

“You choose me?” The shock in her voice is apparent. How could she ever think I wouldn’t choose her or that anyone wouldn’t choose her.

“Instantly, I choose you, before he even asked.” There is nothing, but silence on the other end. Maybe I have said to much. Our friendship is so new and this feeling bubbling in my chest is newer still. I don’t want to put a name to it, but I know it isn’t friendship I am feeling.

“I miss you.” Nothing could have prepared me for those words. Josie has only been gone a couple of days and yeah sure I miss her more than I want to admit, but this is still so new she shouldn’t miss me. I don’t know what to say so I take a page from my father’s book on dealing with emotions.

“I miss you too, more than you know.” The last part is barely a whisper. Part of me hoping she didn’t hear it, the other part of me wants her to have heard it and understand what I mean.

“Hope, it is early here so I can only imagine how late it is at home. So, why don’t you go to sleep and call me when you wake up. We can talk some more then. I would like to know more.” 

“Sounds good. I’ll talk to you later.” With that the call ends. I have no idea what we are going to talk about in the morning, but for right now I am just going to sleep and hope for good dreams of a future with both of my parents and Josie.

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know where Josie is going to be for the next three episodes so I figured she would be with her mom after the events of last episode and if Josie is gone Lizzie is probably with her.
> 
> Also I am a huge klayley shipper so I decided to use the "more than you know" line for Hosie as well.


End file.
